<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>l'appel du vide by fruitpirates, spleenHQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617524">l'appel du vide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpirates/pseuds/fruitpirates'>fruitpirates</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenHQ/pseuds/spleenHQ'>spleenHQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, implied dreamnap, this has 3 betas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpirates/pseuds/fruitpirates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spleenHQ/pseuds/spleenHQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream doesn't want anything to do with his kingdom. He wants to go out and explore the forests and learn more about the areas. He knows there's more to life than sitting on a throne all the time. There's got to be other things out there. Magic, maybe. There's so much to learn about the surrounding areas. But his mother has other plans- arranged marriage. </p>
<p>Or, Dream runs away from his life as crown prince and meets a magical boy in the forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! welcome to a brand new work. this one will DEFINITELY be much different than my last work, so i do need to say: PAY ATTENTION TO TAGS. they will be changing and more will be added! this work has HEAVY mentions and talks of suicide. please don't read if things like that are triggering to you! </p>
<p>enjoy the first chapter of l'appel du vide. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Dream hates, it’s being crowned prince of a kingdom he doesn’t care for. Being born into the royal family is unfair, he’d much rather be out in the forests with Sapnap, trying to find some kind of mythical beast he’s been raised to assume doesn’t exist. That was all he’d done as a child- get lost in the woods for hours only to stumble out at nightfall to his mother and father screaming his name. He’d seen it as kind of a game, how long he could stay in the woods without being yelled at for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he’d grown up, he’d found it was a lot more difficult to slip away from his duties inside the castle walls. He didn’t understand why he had to be the crown prince, he had a perfectly good older sister who’d make a fine crown princess. She enjoyed staying inside the castle walls, and his younger brother and sister did as well. Maybe it was the fact he was the only one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like staying inside the walls. The only one who found fun in sneaking out late at night with his royal knight, the one assigned to him since he was a child. Of course, in formal settings they kept up their act of being all stiff and proper, but outside of that, they were children again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent most of his time with Sapnap, formally known as Nick. Technically, Sapnap was supposed to be his royal guard who treated him with utmost and proper respect and protected him fully with his life. This had really never been the case. Sapnap had been his guard since he was old enough to go into the woods, and they went on most of their adventures together. The guard was younger than Dream, not that they pointed it out often. Sapnap had been by his side when he fell in the river at sixteen, and when he’d fallen from a tree at eighteen. Been by his side as he was being named crown prince at a coronation he didn’t want to be at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most importantly, Sapnap sympathized with him. Sapnap understood that Dream didn’t want anything to do with royalty, or being a ruler for that matter. He understood the way Dream favored adventuring more than sitting in meetings about his future as king. It bored him. He liked taking his sword into the trees with him, slaying things at a brief flick of his wrist. Coming home with bloodied robes that infuriated his mother was merely an entertainment to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The standing on the roof of the castle. He knew that was a real problem- he needed to stop doing that. Dream was aware that his obsession with sitting on the roof, or standing, or just being up there in general, swaying in the wind at the slightest breeze, that was an issue. It was a big issue. Sapnap had told him there was some fancy French phrase for it- “l’appel du vide.” The call of the void, apparently. It meant to have some kind of intrusive thought without acting on it. In Dream’s case, he supposed it was him falling. Falling from the roof of the castle, falling to hit the grass, or gravel, or concrete from where he stood. He never did, of course, he knew Sapnap would be completely devastated. Almost everything he did was for Sapnap; to keep Sapnap happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream supposes that may be the only reason he stays alive, as he sits atop one of the castle’s high roof walls. He swings his legs, the wind pushing through his dirty blonde hair angrily, and he wonders if maybe it’ll blow him right off the roof. He’s quickly proved wrong as the door to the rooftop opens behind him, and he finds himself turning around to hop off the cobbles and place his feet back on the firm roofing. He gives a lopsided grin to his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” He greets, waving a gloved hand. “Pleasure seeing you up here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shakes his head, smiling nonetheless. “Dream, with all due respect, I’ve got to stop finding you up here. It’s incredibly dangerous, especially on these windy days. Your mother would be infuriated if she found out you still come up here, your majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nearly gags. “Don’t call me that. You know I hate that shit, Sapnap. I’ll start calling you Nick,” Dream adjusts his stupid cloak, then his shirt, before dusting off his pants. “What do you need? You only hunt me down when I’m needed somewhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap makes an offended noise, letting his hand fall from where it rests naturally on his sword. “I do not! You’re such a bold-faced liar. I hunt you down for lots of other things too. Anyways, your father wants you. He’s sitting where he always is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On his stupid fucking throne.” Dream lets out an annoyed whine, heading to the door to the steps. “Of course. Thank you, Sapnap. Appreciate your presence always. Hey, I’ll come find you after this meeting. You feel like going into the woods at all?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold today,” Sapnap says, walking down the spiraling steps just behind Dream. “Are you sure you want to go into the forest?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need to clear my head after dealing with my father, of course I’m sure. Besides, I want a place to complain without having to worry about one of those stupid fucking advisors listening in. Sharpen my sword for me, would you?” Dream listens to the echoing clicks of his and Sapnap’s boots on the shined tile flooring of the castle as they reach the bottom floor. He turns to look at Sapnap as they head down the wide, bright hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dr- Your majesty.” Sapnap dips his head respectfully, leaving Dream confused for a moment as he leaves from his side. He turns his attention forwards once again, quickly piecing together that the only reason Sapnap had used such formal terminology after </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> being scolded on it, was that they’d entered the main castle without Dream even realizing, maids and servants bustling around him. He walked down the center of the hall, posture straight and powerful. He smirked to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream had always liked being as powerful as he was, in a way. He didn’t like that he was forced to stay inside the castle and be bored, and attend stupid meetings about his future, and have </span>
  <em>
    <span>advisors. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he supposed it was cool, in the way that people feared him. When he was bored, he’d walk around the castle with his sword out and beside him, throwing faux angry glances at random servants. Dream had chuckled to himself at the fear on their faces, figuring that maybe it was a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>cruel,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he found it fun anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes open the tall doors to the throne room, ignoring the guards that throw him an annoyed look. Dream does his best to put on a cheery expression as he stands before his father’s throne, his mother sitting closely beside him. “Hello,” Dream says calmly. “What do you need me for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay,” His father says, and Dream can’t help but cringe at the use of his given name. “Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about your upcoming seat on the throne.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream can’t hold back his annoyed sigh. He crosses his arms over his chest, ignoring his mothers annoyed glare. She hates when he does that. “What is it this time, father? Do I need to get my ass measured to fit in a throne? Please, I know it’s big, but still-” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t speak to me with such language.” Dream’s fathers threat holds no depth, they both know he won’t do anything. “Your mother and I have been thinking, and if you are to become king, you’ll need a wife.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dream feels ill. He debates turning and walking out at that exact moment. He is absolutely not getting married to some woman he doesn’t give a shit about. He’s got enough morals to know better than that. “No. I refuse. I’ve put up with all your other shit about me becoming king, I dealt with your fucking coronation, your- your crown fittings, all of it. Your meetings. I deal with it all! All of it! I’m not marrying some wench who I won’t give a fuck about. No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t refer to women as wenches, it’s unkind and improper. This isn’t something you can refuse, Clay. Stop the swearing as well, you know that’s not welcomed in this house-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You call this a house? Families typically don’t have over a hundred people in their houses. Usually a house is where people feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dream can’t help but rest his hand on the hilt of his sword. He thinks about unsheathing it, crossing the room and beheading his father in one singular swing. It’s not his favorite sword, a useless throwaway and step-in for his favorite, but it’s sharp enough. He could do it, and he’d be able to fight off guards just fine as well. He doesn’t, of course- but the thought is there. It calls to him, resting in the back of his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother inhales sharply. “Clay! How dare you suggest your own parents don’t love you? We want what’s best for you, why don’t you understand? Swearing isn’t welcomed. We only have a few simple rules for you, and we let you get away with them a vast majority of the time! It’s a wonder you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>whipped</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your behavior. Maybe that’d begin to knock some sense into you. Don’t think we don’t notice you dipping off into the forests with Nicholas. I’d have the right mind to lock you in your room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream takes a few steps backwards, a hurt expression forcing its way onto his face. “Fuck you. Sad excuse for a mother. Fuck your no swearing rule, it’s all bullshit!” He turns, his cloak whipping behind him angrily, and shoves his way out of the throne room. He walks down the hallway, rage clear on his face, and pushes his way into the kitchen. Dream ignores the cook, who calls out in a kind voice despite his stormy expression, and heads out the side exit for servants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream!” Sapnap calls from the guards post, quickly meeting with him. “What happened? Why do you look so… angered?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream holds up a hand, shutting his eyes. His cheeks burn, an angered blush creeping up to his face from his neck. “Stop. I’ll speak to you about it in the woods. Do you have my sword? You sharpened it, correct?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap leads him into the small building fully, taking the sword that’s currently in Dream’s hilt to replace it with another. It has a green hilt, bits of gold worked into the intricate handle. He tests the weight in his hand, tossing it slightly, then nods before slipping it into the hilt resting on his hip. He nods to himself, the familiar weight calming him a bit. “Good. Can we go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-now? I figured it’d take longer, I was going to go help Karl-” Sapnap grabs his own sword and tucks it into the hilt by his side, looking around for the small bag they bring on their journeys. He lets the strap rest on his shoulder as he turns back to Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scoffs slightly. “Yes, now. Come on. Do you have everything you need?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap nods quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Dream turns, clenching his hand into a fist. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream's parents share some terrible news. Dream and Sapnap's plan is thrown off course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! welcome to chapter 2! im so excited about this fic woiuaghf</p>
<p>general warning for mentions of violence/killing and suicide. do not read if these trigger you! </p>
<p>onto the next chapter on l'appel du vide. enjoy :) -vesper</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream navigates the woods that he knows like the back of his hand with fury in each step. He snaps branches under his boots with every stride he takes, and Sapnap carefully traverses just behind him. He comes to a sudden stop, his cloak snagged on a thorn. “Fuck!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap rests a hand on his arm gently. “Dream,” He speaks softly. “Please. Stop for a second. Calm down, okay? Just... rant or something. I got you, you’re fine, you’re not in the castle anymore. You don’t have responsibilities out here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stops for a moment, dragging his hands down his face. He takes a few shuddering breaths as Sapnap carefully frees his cloak, looking back over at him. “I’m sorry,” He starts. “I shouldn’t be lashing out at you. None of this is your fault. You’re my friend, not just the knight I drag around places with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened in there, dude? Your parents didn’t schedule another ball, right? The last one was a complete disaster. I never want to dance with another woman again after that.” Sapnap’s rambles calm Dream down as they continue walking at a much slower pace, making their way through the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not a ball. Christ, Sapnap, it feels ten times worse. They’re trying to make me get married.” Dream stops walking, looking over at his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Married?!” Sapnap looks just as shocked. “No way. They want to try and get you to settle down with some random lady? As pretty as the women are from other kingdoms, I just can’t see you settling down. You’re too- you’re too wild. You come out into the forest to kill shit when you’re bored. There’s no way they’ll be able to force you to get married. God, you’d jump off the castle roof before you get married!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream ponders for a moment. “I could do that-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Sapnap cries. “Do not. Don’t kill yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dream continues walking, making his way to a certain spot he and Sapnap have been visiting for years. “What if… What if I ran away? Would you come with me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run away with you?” Sapnap stays silent for a moment, biting his lip in thought. He pushes a branch out of the way, Dream ducking slightly. “It certainly wouldn’t be easy. They’d notice immediately. Search parties would be scouring the woods within… hours, really. Less if we took a horse. We’d need help, too. You’re crown prince, Dream. I’d be killed if I agreed to that or if we’re caught. I know I’m your friend, but I’m still a knight, nonetheless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream snaps his fingers. “Karl! We can bring Karl. That's your friend, right? Do we really need horses? No. I’ve got perfectly fine legs, as do you, and I’m sure Karl does as well, being a knight. We know these woods better than they do. Sapnap, we grew up in these woods! We’ve mapped out to the next village and back. There’s no way they’ll find us… They can’t kill you if we’re not caught. Besides, isn’t this a chance to have the rawest experience of knightship? Protecting me from whatever lurks in the trees?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sapnap purses his lips. “I suppose you’re right, but we haven’t gone that far in months, sir. I understand that with Karl’s help we could get a lot farther, but it’ll still be a challenge. With all due respect, we can’t expect the woods to have stayed the same. They’re constantly changing, even the path here has changed since we were children-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Dream says with a curt nod as they come into a small clearing. He sits down on a flat rock. “I’m not getting married, and if I have to run away to prove that, then so be it. We can board a ship in the next kingdom. Imagine that, Sapnap, running away from all of our issues while boarding a ship. Like pirates. Besides, my dear best friend, it’s not like there’s no heir. I’ve got </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> sisters, and a brother! They’ve got plenty of candidates for the throne. I don’t even need to look at it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t safe in the slightest,” Sapnap says as he leans against a tree. “But I will go with you because I don’t want you to do it alone. You’re crazy enough to go alone, and I know that’s a terrible idea. So I will join you, with Karl, once we are sufficiently packed. We can leave, most likely, in two days’ time. Is that alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smirks. “It’s perfect, Sap. Now… do you see any small creatures? I need to stab things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the following few hours, Dream lets himself go, lets himself relax, taking his frustrations out on anything that moves, only deciding he’s done as the sun begins setting the distance. He trails his finger along the bloodied sword, smiling slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” he speaks as they begin walking back towards the castle. “Do you think if I wasn’t royalty and you weren’t assigned to me my knight, we’d be friends? If we were both commoners?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” There’s not a single moment of hesitation in Sapnap’s answer. “I have no doubt. Do you think you’d still go by Dream?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream thinks for a moment, pushing through the dense forest. The thicket seems so much heavier at night. “I’m not sure. Clay just doesn’t feel like a name I’d go by. I think I’d still go by another name. I hate that my parents refuse to call me Dream, it’s really not too hard to call me by my nickname. My siblings get to go by whatever they want, but I choose Dream and it’s all the nonsense of, ‘No, Clay, Dream’s not royal! Dream’s not your given name, Clay, why don’t you like what I picked out? Clay, Clay, Clay, you’re so dumb for wanting to not be called Clay.’” He lets out an annoyed groan, kicking a rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could see where you’re coming from.” Sapnap sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not that way with being called Sapnap?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually. I know Sapnap and Pandas and whatever you conjure up are just nicknames for me from you. I’m still fine going by Nick, you know. You’re the only person who calls me Sapnap. Karl calls me Nick,” Sapnap pushes a branch out of the way, sighing as the castle comes back into view. “I think in your case, you just associate the name Clay with being forced onto the throne. That’s what everyone in the kingdom calls you- Sir Clay. You just associate it with being royal. And you don’t like it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream falls silent. “You’re right,” he says after a few minutes, “you’re completely right. Let’s get back to the castle, alright? I’m sure mother will be pissed if I show up to dinner in bloody clothes again. I’ve got to change quickly. Hey, did you know, one of the maids was gossiping the other day about boys wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>skirts?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Sapnap says, beside him, as they enter through a back door of the castle, the guards letting them pass with a bow of their heads. “That’s…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy, isn’t it? Mother would absolutely gouge my eyes out if she saw me in a skirt. Y’know, I reckon I’d pull it off quite well.” Dream shuts the door to his room behind him and Sapnap, unbuttoning his cloak as Sapnap sits on his bed. It doesn’t have any blood on it, for the most part, maybe just a small splotch in the corner. It’s barely noticeable against the dark green. “I think I’d quite like to see a boy in a skirt.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You sound completely mental,” Sapnap says, crossing his legs. “I don’t think there’d be any way for you to even get a skirt in here! Oh, you’ll never believe what I saw in town the other day. I’m so angry I never get to bring you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you see?” Dream looks over at Sapnap as he unbuttons the vest he’s wearing, discarding it to the floor, then removing the belt from around his waist. His button-up is next to join the pile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw a boy with fox ears, Dream! I swear, this kingdom is so much more magical than your parents like to admit. I long for the day we see a dragon.” Sapnap sighs woefully. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream hums slightly in response, pulling on a clean shirt and getting to work on the buttons. “I bet dragons used to actually come around here. I’d imagine a dragon landed on the roof of this castle, even! It’s been standing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. Nonmagical kingdom my <em>ass.</em> Don't understand how she says nonmagical when there's a forbidden section of the library.” Dream then tugs on a tunic, fastening a new belt tightly. He huffs, tucking the shirt into a clean pair of pants as well. He turns to Sapnap. “Do I look presentable?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, on the fact there has got to be magic. On the other hand, it’s dinner with your mother and father, not the entire kingdom. You look fine. Why are you so stressed?” Sapnap stands, joining Dream’s side, and ruffles his hair up. “Let yourself relax a little bit. You look as though if you pricked your finger on a chair, you’d set it alight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t,” - Dream knows he would - “and I’m only nervous because I got scolded this morning. Not to mention I was terribly rude. My mother yelled at me, Sapnap, and she never does that. She said might as well lock me up here! God- could you imagine? Me, just forced to stay in my room all day, not allowed to go outside and be in the trees? I guarantee you, your… your… apple of the void would really get me then.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Apple of the void?” Sapnap stares at him with a concerned expression, patting his shoulder. “Maybe running from the castle isn’t such a good idea if you’re going on about void apples. Perhaps a little longer will change your mind-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The French thing you went on about!” Dream turns away from Sapnap, grabbing his cloak from his bed. “About suicide, and all that!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sapnap nods, “Yes, l’appel du vide. Apple void, Christ, you wonder why I had no clue what you meant. Stop speaking so much of killing yourself, you’re concerning me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream makes a frustrated noise, turning back around as he clasps the cloak around his neck. He pushes out an arm, the fabric whipping slightly. He adjusts, nodding to himself. “This castle is driving me to the edge, Nick. The talk of marriage and being doomed to a loveless relationship makes me want to go to the next kingdom over and slaughter their children to start a war!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap takes a startled breath. “Okay, no need to start wars. Let’s just get downstairs, no? Your mother will be displeased if we’re late to dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream exits his room with Sapnap by his side, their footsteps blending together as they make their way down echoing corridors in silence. Dream takes the silence to think, gnawing on his lip in a terrible habit his mother hates. His mother seems to hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he does. He can’t breathe right, he can’t walk right, he can’t wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, and he certainly can’t be a <em>royal</em> right. For a moment, Dream contemplates what would happen if he did settle down and marry whatever woman his mother chooses. She could be kind, he supposes, maybe tolerable. But there’s a high probability that she wouldn’t want Dream to go out into the forest, to be out all day. Most times that’s associated with being adulterous, and Dream certainly knows he isn’t someone who’d partake in adultery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything like that- neither adultery nor marriage. He couldn’t settle down with a kind woman. It’d drive him to the brink of insanity. Dream knows he’d end up jumping from the roof with no hesitation. He’d be sleepless, itching for the call of the forest. The wind would whisper his name, his steps would crunch out mumbles. No doubt she’d force him to go places and do petty husband and wife things with her. Kiss babies, shake hands with old people. He’d be disgusted by the idea. He dismisses the thoughts as he and Sapnap approach the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes open the door to the dining room, forcing a polite smile onto his lips. “Good evening, mother. Good evening, father.” Dream takes his seat at the table, Sapnap nodding his head slightly before exiting the room. For a moment, Dream wishes he could stay, and he considers asking before deciding that’s not a very good idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clay.” His mothers’ voice is cold, and it echoes through the dining room in a way Dream wishes it didn’t. “Good to see you’ve come back from your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the forest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not playing.” Dream knows he was too quick to defend; his tone too sharp and too defensive. He winces slightly as his mothers’ fork drops against her plate. He hasn’t even gotten to taste the food yet. His father sighs, and Dream knows he’s done for. He tries his best not to roll his eyes as his mother’s shrill voice takes the space of the silent dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Clay!</em> How much do we have to ask for you to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to us? Why can’t you just accept that this is your life and there’s no running from it? You can’t escape it. You will be getting married. We’re having suitors come in </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you will be meeting them and being kind to them. None of your little tricks to slip into the forest will work. Guards will be around the outskirts of the forest before we even send a maid to awaken you. There’s no way to get out of this. Now leave my dining room, I don’t want to see your face.” His mother snaps, voice rising as she speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stands so quickly that his chair falls back, hitting the floor with a loud crash that has his father flinching. He turns, fury in his stance, shaking his head. “You’re a terrible fucking mother. Someday I’ll come back here and kill you. You'll be sorry you ever spoke to me that way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream exits the dining room, the door slamming behind him, and makes his way to his room. He throws his door open, ignoring the way it crashes against his wall and shudders, the heavy metal of the doorknob nearly taking a chip out of the stone walls. He rummages through his belongings in a haze, mind only repeating lines of anger and bloodlust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream?” Sapnap’s voice is soft behind him. Dream takes a moment to breathe. He lets his muscles relax, sighing as he shuts his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap.” He says quietly in response. “God, fuck. I’m glad it’s you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? Everyone could hear the yelling. Did you really tell your mother you’d… you’d kill her?” For the first time, Sapnap almost looks afraid of Dream as he looks over, eyes wild and hair a pushed back mess. He must look crazed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God, I will. I meant it. Did you not hear what she said, Nick? Did you not hear the way she yelled at me? Made me seem like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t- I’m not a child anymore. I’m nearly twenty. I don’t have to listen to her anymore, Sapnap. She’s- fuck! We can’t wait two days. I’ll be doomed before then.” Dream straightens from where he’s leaned over with his hands on his desk. He takes off his cloak, letting it drop to the floor as he turns in a circle, observing his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap shakes his head slightly. “What do you mean, Dream? Two days isn’t enough time? When are we expected to run, then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looks back to Sapnap, shaking his head slightly. “Suitors coming tomorrow. And there’ll be guards on the edge of the forest. We’re out of time. I have no time. We have to leave tonight.” Dream nods, crossing his room to his wardrobe. He grabs a bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight? Dream, don’t you think we can just wait a little bit longer? I know it seems dooming to talk to a woman, but don’t you think just speaking to them would be fine? I mean, it’s not as if you’re to be married tomorrow…” Sapnap trails off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t understand, Nick!” Dream yells as he turns around, regretting the action as his best friend flinches in front of him. <em>Because</em> of him. “You don’t understand. My mother knows me too well. She’ll have people on the edge of the forest for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll be forced to marry, and then I’ll be forced to be king. Do you think I want that? Do you think I want to be with someone who doesn’t care about me, who doesn’t- who doesn’t know anything about me? Nobody fucking understands, Nick, and clearly, you’re no different. I’ll leave by myself, then.” Dream turns back to the wardrobe, hastily shoving shirts into the bag in his hands. He blinks back welling tears of anger as he moves to put pants and other items of clothing in as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream continues to move around his room, frantically shoving things into the bag, praying Sapnap will break the silence. His heart drops further the longer it stays silent, and he wonders for a moment if he’ll have to go alone. If he’ll have to manage to stay safe on his own, watch his own back, hope that he doesn’t die on his own in a constantly changing forest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking crazy, you know that?” Sapnap says, voice soft. “You’re lucky that I won’t let you die on your own out there. Get your shit together, Dream.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Dream whips around, frowning. “So are you coming, or not?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I’m going with you. I thought you were smarter than this. Meet me at my quarters in an hour. We’re leaving tonight, or we’re fucked. That’s what you said, right? I’ll let Karl know that we have to leave a little bit earlier than expected. And you better make sure you have your sword.” Sapnap then leaves his room, shutting the door behind him loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Dream doesn’t blame him for being upset. He knows he’d be upset with himself if he was in Sapnap’s shoes. At the same time, though, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>see how Sapnap is upset. Dream’s being forced to marry. It’d ruin any and all of his happiness. He’s expressed that to Sapnap, too. What is there to be upset about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders for a moment if maybe it’s because of Karl. The two </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been hanging out much more frequently. Most of the time Sapnap didn’t spend with Dream was spent with Karl, either sparring or going on a walk or training newer guards. They’d seemed to be getting closer, and in a way, Dream was a bit jealous. Sapnap had been his best friend since childhood, and he didn’t want someone else knowing Sapnap the way he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sits on his bed, frowning. He looks down at the full bag on his feet, and wonders if this is really what he wants to do. He could stick around. He could deal with his mother hating his choice of life. He could deal with never leaving the castle, never having any freedom, and being forced to deal with issues he knows nothing about. He wouldn’t have to make Sapnap give up everything he knows. Sapnap wouldn’t have to abandon his daily routine and the people he interacts with. Sure, Sapnap had other friends, Dream was just his best friend. Or at least, he hoped he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head. That’s not something he can do. Dream isn’t someone who can settle down. He needs the aspect of adventure, the thrill of finding new things out, the adrenaline of hunting small creatures in the woods. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s more out there. There’s more to find, there’s more to see. There are secrets everywhere. The section of the castle's library he’s not allowed to enter tells Dream that he’s got more to discover than he can ever imagine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been sheltered his whole life, but it’s time to change that. Dream picks up the bag, grabs his sword from where it leans against the wall in his room and makes his way to where Sapnap waits for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AYOOOO lmk what you think about how this is going! we're about to get into a whole lot more new stuff ;) </p>
<p>as always- follow me on twitter for when i update @fruitpirates, as well as my editor &amp; co-writer, @spleentwt! i love her v much pls go check her out! </p>
<p>see u in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream, Karl, and Sapnap make their escape. Tensions rise, and discoveries are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(clears throat) oh hi. so, i know its been two months but my motivation DROPPED to just. none and i had massive writers block. i had this chapter sitting unwritten in my google doc for like a month and a half and somewhere along the way like two weeks ago i just started writing. and writing. and i managed to scrap this up! its not fantastic, but its a chapter!!</p>
<p>love u guys :') enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream, Sapnap, and Karl slip into the woods shortly after midnight. They decided against a horse after nearly ten minutes of heavy arguing and debating, finally coming to the conclusion that a large animal would be much too difficult to lead through the forest; as well as being loud. The three of them also carry a large bag of their most important belongings. Dream has clothing, and layered in some of the folds are riches that will be important if they visit a village and need to make purchases. Karl had made sure to “borrow” a good amount of food as well. Yet, there’s still the pressing thought of being caught in any of the villages they visit. Dream has no doubt that his parents will stop at nothing to get him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the time my mother realizes I’m gone, I’m sure we’ll be miles away.” Dream states, twigs and leaves crunching beneath the trio’s boots. They’ve only been walking for a little over an hour, and have made a decent distance from the castle. Dream tries not to let the darkness of the forest intimidate him. He fails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t walking all night, are we?” Karl asks, and glances at Sapnap beside him. “I just figured we wouldn’t do too much walking tonight. Nick didn’t really… fill me in, too much. Just told me we needed to go, by your command.” As Dream turns to look at the boy to his left, he smiles. Karl is fidgeting with his hands, staring everywhere but at Dream. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream supposes he can’t blame Karl. It’s taken this far into their walk for him to drop the honorifics and actually call him by Dream. Dream had felt bad for a bit- not knowing his guards (besides Sapnap) well enough for them to use his preferred name. He wondered if they even knew the nickname.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Dream shakes his head. “No, just long enough that we can rest undisturbed. My parent’s royal guards know nothing of my forest. They’ll be lost in minutes without a map or trail to follow. We just need to get a little farther, Karl.” Dream picks up his walking pace in the slightest, avoiding stray rances and low-hanging leaves with a practiced ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright, then. Sorry, sir. I mean, your- man.” Karl splutters. Sapnap lets out an echoing giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your royal man, sir Dream. I like that, Karl. You gave him a new title.” Sapnap smiles, elbowing Karl gently. Dream half-chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good one, I guess. But if we’re going to be greeting people who might recognize who I am, we need to be losing the honorifics. I appreciate the humor, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap sighs loudly beside him. “You have such a big stick shoved up your ass that it may as well be a log. Are you tasting bark yet, your majesty?” Sapnap’s tone drips with dry sarcasm. The royal hates the way he can feel his face warm and flush red with upset embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So sorry, Nicholas,” Dream shoots back. “How about you go look in the forest for someone who gives a shit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl drops his gaze to the floor of the forest as the two bicker beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream is quick to continue. “Maybe there you’ll find my parents, who will either torture or kill you for helping in my escape. That way, you’ll have a chance to taste some fucking bark, too. Don’t ever speak to me like that again. I may not appreciate my title as a royal, but I am still your superior regardless of </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Sapnap replies dryly. “We’re in the forest. Nothing you say to me applies outside of palace walls. Great to hear that I’m just another pawn in your command, though. Guess friendship doesn’t matter as much as you preach to your mother about how things matter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stays silent. He regrets lashing out at Sapnap, but it was needed. Without the constant reminder that they are stuck within the palace, he knows his guards can stray. He doesn’t want to lose something that can help keep him alive. Picking up his pace, he lets the other two fall behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking ahead of the group helps keep his mind clearer. Dream focuses less on damaged relationships, and more on moving forward to keep the distance from the palace growing. He knows they’re not far enough- and he’d partially lied to Karl about not walking all night. Sleeping during the day would be much better, strategically, to keep the pace of being ahead. Sunlight would tire them out more. The cool nights of the forest would keep them awake, rather than warming them into a sleepy mess. Besides that, the guards trying to track them down would sleep during the night. It’d be a longer time to cover tracks and take new routes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But going new ways was dangerous. Dream looks around, surveying the area, and how far they’ve made it. He only sort of half recognizes the area they’re in- especially the new flowers and things he hadn’t noticed blossoming here. Closer to the castle, the only flowers that grow are the ones planted there by gardeners and carefully selected by florists. His mother had tried to get rid of all wildflowers, deeming them unsightly and weeds. Dream always liked the wildflowers a bit more, feeling more natural than the fake looking roses and poppies that grew in the castle’s gardens. They looked like how he wished he could’ve been- wild and free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream knows that the forest is always changing. He wishes he’d been able to figure out its patterns and the ways the trees grew, the way the paths changed and became overgrown. Dream had always known it was a bit of a magical forest, of course, but he wondered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>type</span>
  </em>
  <span> of magic. Maybe there were people living inside the forest. Although that was a bit of a far off thought, he supposes it’s possible. He’s never been through the whole forest. Dream wonders briefly if crossing the entire forest is even possible. It stretches on for ages- most of the maps use the vast and dense thicket of forest as a way to show boundaries between kingdoms. He’s read that the deeper in you go, the more dangers would arise. He’d always assumed it was because of animals. But now, as he watches vines twist and creep higher by seemingly the second, he knows it’s because of magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nature magic, then, he decides. Some kind of entity must reside within the thick and intertwining expanses of trunks and roots and ivy vines. Or, maybe, multiple things that change the forest in an attempt to trap people who wander in. People like Dream. Maybe they’d protect Dream, but he can’t imagine why they would. He’s been coming into the forest and killing things almost every other day since he was old enough to wield a sword. Unless, that’s what the forest wanted. Maybe the forest took the corpses as a type of sacrifice, an offering to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that would be completely fucking creepy, wouldn’t it? No one would ever expect that to be a real thing. Hell, Dream doesn’t even know if he believes what he’s thinking. He’s making things up that he hopes make sense, trying to search for the answer to a question that doesn’t need solving. He sighs, posture relaxing, and he looks through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of walking they’ve done presents a new area that Dream is struggling to recognize. The trees feel taller and the forest feels darker, the once softish and mossy ground becoming hard and louder to walk upon with sticks and logs and leaves, vines threatening to trip him every step he takes. He considers calling out to Sapnap and Karl, telling them to be more careful, but he still holds a small amount of pent up anger. He knows how petty he is, and he knows Sapnap does too. He briefly imagines Sapnap tripping and completely eating shit, and he can’t help but chuckle to himself. Dream lets his shoulders drop in a few moments of relaxation before straightening back up. He needs to keep his head clear if he wants go make any progress getting farther from the castle, and with the forest becoming denser and harder to navigate, he needs as much concentration as he can muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Karl breaks the ice with a sharp cough and the sound of stumbling, then an, “Uh oh!” and Dream knows he’s tripped. The royal spins, watching the scene, and tries his best not to laugh. Karl is completely sprawled out over the sharp twigs, a leaf in his hair. Sapnap crouches down quickly. “Are you alright, Karl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl nods, taking Sapnap’s hand as it’s offered in assistance. “I’m okay. I swear I stepped over that vine, it just came out of nowhere, really.” Karl runs his hands through his hair a few times, turning to look behind him at the culprit of his fall. He frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you still walk alright?” Dream asks, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the pair. Sapnap gives him a dirty look. Karl shrugs and takes a tentative few steps before wincing, his hand shooting down to reach for his ankle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl looks up at Dream. “I think my ankle is… messed up, somehow. But I should be good to walk for a little longer. Besides, it’s not like we can sleep on anything around here. It’s just a bunch of really pointy twigs and things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nods, then turns and continues walking. Sapnap and Karl carry on a conversation behind him, and he only catches small snippets. Sapnap mostly just sounds worried, and by the sound of things he’s helping Karl walk. Dream glances back once more, watching Sapnap wipe a smudge of blood from a scrape on Karl’s cheek. He turns back around, face flushing red, and wonders why his heart aches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DFROPPED THIS OUT OF NOWHERE IM SO SORRY LMAO</p>
<p>follow my twitter, @fruitpirates, for any updates :) (also my name is eli now)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wandering through the forest proves Dream doesn't know nearly as much as he thought he did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii!! i got this one out a little quicker c: sorry for making you lot wait so long !! this fic is really pushing my creative limits and thinking all of this stuff up takes a while :p usually i have to find a good (classical music) playlist and get a good vibe of how i want it to kind of feel !! </p>
<p>enjoy this one, it was definitely REALLYYY fun writing it!! -eli &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t remember the clearing they stumble upon less than half an hour later. In all the maps he’s made in his mind, he can’t remember any location like this. Near one of the edges of the clearing, there’s a small pond and around the somewhat large area, there're a few houses scattered around. They’re not necessarily huge- the size you’d expect for a small cottage in a not-so-big clearing. No one seems to be awake, and the remnants of a campfire are smouldering near the center of where the houses all seem to be facing. Behind him, Karl clears his throat quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream turns, Karl leaning against Sapnap, who has an arm around the other’s waist. Karl’s ankle must really be all kinds of fucked up for him to not stand on his own, unless there’s something else going on that Dream doesn’t know. “Where the hell are we?” Sapnap whispers, voice cutting through silence like a knife, “Wouldn’t we have found this place already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nods, swallowing. “I’ve probably read over a hundred books on the forest and its surrounding areas. None of them have anything of this sort, I don’t know how we ended up here. No- I don’t know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended up here.” He cracks his knuckles and lets a hand fall to rest on his sword. “Nobody is awake. What do you two think we should do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Dream,” Karl speaks up, “I don’t think I can go any further tonight. I really need to rest. We might have to stop here and hope the townspeople are nice when we wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.” Dream nods. “And what do you suggest we do if they’re not so nice?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap crosses his arms. “We run back into the forest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>༻✦༺ 　</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The trio finds a decently comfortable spot, tucked behind a lone, wide tree near the edge of the clearing. The ground is mossy, at least, so they don’t have to worry as much about the ants and other things trying to crawl into every orifice and piece of clothing they have on them. Dream watches Karl and Sapnap speak lowly to each other, inching close by the second, and turns away to get himself comfortable. He doesn’t understand the feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but he knows enough to hate it. He props himself up, using his bag as a pillow, and stares up at the stars through the leaves of the tree. Dream can name almost each constellation that he spots. He’d had a sort of fascination with the night sky for years, but he’d slightly grown out of it. He could never grow out of remembering every star's name, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Orion’s Belt, made up of </span>
  <span>Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Then, the exterior of it- Rigel, Betelguese, Bellatrix, and Saiph. He smiles as he locates the Little Dipper, or Ursa Minor, then follows the night sky until he can see Cassiopeia. He’s always loved looking at the stars and trying his best to remember every name. It makes him reminisce on times where he really, genuinely felt loved by his parents. They would stand up on the balcony of his parent’s room, staring at the stars, and Dream would point out as many stars as he could with his father’s encouragement and his mothers help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets himself lay back down, and getting settled, Dream can’t help but worry. Who’s to say the guards won’t stumble upon this small, unheard of village? Who’s to say he won’t be immediately caught and forced into an exile within his own kingdom? And worst, who’s to say Karl and Sapnap won’t be killed for helping him? For aiding in his dodging of responsibilities? He’s got no clue what he’d do without his guard by his side. Worse- his best friend. Karl would be punished worst, he was supposed to remain at the castle at all times, and now he was injured. Dream had learnt Karl was a guard of his father- ranked higher than even Sapnap. Technically, the boy didn’t even have to answer to Dream or help in any way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream lays there awake and unsettled, until he hears even breathing from Karl and soft snores from Sapnap. His mind wanders to the neighboring kingdom and its own crown prince, a boy who refused to answer to anything besides “Technoblade.” He and Dream had had somewhat of a slight rivalry since barely the age of ten. They’d met at a formal meeting and dinner for the alliance of the two kingdoms, and had immediately hated each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was a type of golden child in front of his father, Phil, but the façade didn’t last for long when he and Dream had wandered off on their own. Techno had teased Dream for not wearing a crown, (it’d been far too big, and his mother didn’t want him to embarrass himself) showing off his own ridiculously shiny and glittering crown. Dream scowled, and called him a stupid rich boy, and Technoblade had pushed him for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid, Clay.” Techno had spat, Dream’s shirt caught in a fist in his hand. Techno had Dream pushed back into a corner of one of the side rooms, and they were alone. Dream had wondered if he was going to get beat up, then decided he wouldn’t lose to a brat like Techno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream remembers the way he rolled his eyes, shoving Techno back and smoothing out his shirt. “Okay. I bet you never even go outside! I go in the woods all the time, and I bet you’re scared of them!” Dream had stuck his tongue out, smirking at the way Techno’s face had screwed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it back! I go in the Enchanted Forest all the time, you- you freak!” And Techno had pushed Dream harder this time, making him tumble to the ground with a soft thud that left Dream wincing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He fondly recalls Sapnap’s yell, and the sound of his light running footsteps. “Get away from the prince! You can’t push Clay like that, you know!” Sapnap had been too young to even properly hold a sword, his guard attire slightly too big and his shoes slipping up with every step. He’d been shorter than both Dream and Technoblade, but had stepped between the two with no hesitation, crossing his arms and holding a powerful stance. Dream had wished he’d been as brave as Sapnap was at that moment, and that was when he had decided they’d be best friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiles softly, glancing over at the boy who’s sleeping not too far away. He sighs, shutting his eyes, and lets the sound of the wind blowing through the forest drift him to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>༻✦༺ 　</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream wakes up the next morning to someone looking down at him. He sits up quickly, head thudding against the trunk of the tree he’d forgotten he’d fallen asleep by, and starts trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. The boy standing above him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Karl, and it is absolutely not his best friend. The stranger chuckles, tilting his head off to one side, and his brown hair follows the direction his head turns, an odd pair of eyeglasses sitting upon his nose. They are white-rimmed, with such dark lenses that Dream can’t even see the eyes he can feel are staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Dream manages to splutter, smoothing his wrinkled shirt and praying there were no sticks in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy gives a soft scoff and crosses his arms, and Dream takes a moment to look at the boy’s attire, which is surprisingly fancy. He’s got a bright, expensive looking red vest, and a cream-white long sleeved button up tucked into black pants. “I could ask you the same question. You are in my town. Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream swallows, sitting up. “I’m, um, Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, um, Dream.” The boy mocks in response, “I’m, um, George.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t know who I am?” Dream asks, crossing his arms back at George. “I didn’t even know there was a village here. You expect me to know the leader of a little town tucked inside the Enchanted Forest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George gives him a scowl. “No, I don’t know who you are. I don’t know why you think you’re so important. My town is nothing of your concern. To be clear, I don’t even know how you found your way inside. We’re deep inside the Forest, and no one who wasn’t brought here has found it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t brought here.” Dream states boldly. “So clearly that’s wrong. And your town is of my interest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to buy it? Because you can’t buy it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dream scoffs. “You think I want to buy your town?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George quirks an eyebrow, nudging one of Dream’s bags with his foot. “Well, this has lots of money in it,” he says slowly, as if Dream’s a child. “So… you come into my town, with a large sum of money, and you don’t want to buy it. So, then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what future are you running from?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stares up at George above him, searching his face for any signs of how he could tell Dream was running from anything, how he could tell Dream didn’t just stumble into the village of his own volition with his two best friends. Dream swallows hard, then shakes his head. “I don’t need to tell you anything. You know nothing about me, you know nothing of why I’m here, and you will treat me as if I am just a passing visitor. And if I leave, that doesn’t concern you either.” Dream looks to the side, searching for Sapnap and Karl, and finds nothing. He chooses not to mention the disappearance of his friends, and hopes they return quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George pushes the glasses up to the top of his head, and Dream can’t help but stare at the eyes he can now see. They are mismatched, one blue and one brown, and they are beautiful. George glares slightly, and Dream is fine with the hold George’s eyes have on him. “Dream,” He says, voice like honey, “I don’t care for your life story. I don’t have to treat you like anything. You waltz into my town, disrespect me, and act like royalty. Everyone knows, whether it be from this kingdom or the next, that the only royals allowed into the woods are </span>
  <em>
    <span>none. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No one leaves the castle, Dream, and if some stuck up royal prick was to try and venture into this forest, they’d be spit out right back into the walls of the castle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream falls silent, the words George had said echoing around his head. No way that had been true at all. Dream had been going into the forest since he was a child, getting farther each time and pushing his and Sapnap’s limits with every journey. He figured everyone in the town had known of his expeditions. Unless, of course, his parents had tried to cover it up. Maybe they claimed that his lack of publicity was because he’d holed himself up in his room. He never cared for reading anything regarding the news or what was happening in current times - his parents would update him if it was important enough. Did the whole kingdom really think he only remained in his room, never coming out, never going anywhere? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If that really was the case, if George wasn’t lying to him just to get in his head, then how the hell would his mother cover up his disappearance? She certainly wouldn’t be able to. Surely she couldn’t claim that his disappearance was just him locked up in his room and refusing to leave. She’d make it a big deal, and then it would be bigger, if they thought he never left. They’d think he was kidnapped, taken with no say in the matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Dream says firmly. “That’s not true. It’s not true at all. Royals can go into the forest, and they have. They’ve gotten far, and they’ve explored as much of it as you can in a night. Pushing their own limits, and searching for any kind of clue of what lies in it. What lies in here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George scoffs as if he can’t believe what Dream is saying, rolling his mismatched eyes. “Sure. I’ll believe that when I see it. Barely anyone even knows the Crown Prince’s name, and you expect me to believe any of the royals want to get their feet dirty? Get a little blood on their expensive coats and shoes they use to tread on the poor with? Bullshit. Complete fucking bullshit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” George whips around, and Dream grins, spotting Sapnap walking towards the pair, Karl by his side. “That whole statement is a bold fucking lie.” Sapnap rests a hand on his sword, and for once, Karl has fury in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the hell-” George starts, and Dream takes the opportunity to stand, brushing himself off and looking down at the other, instead of the other way around. Dream gives him a smirk, patting his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, George,” Dream says, a cocky smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “The Crown Prince happens to have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good friends, and knowledge of the forest.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first george interaction !!! he is an asshole and i would Die For Him. i hope to have the next chapter up in hopefully two weeks but ive been really busy lately and have been struggling to find time to write!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so what'd we think of the first chapter? please let me know! it's hard to get back into the swing of writing again and its definitely difficult to fall back into a schedule, so i WILL say updates might be farther apart on this work! i have a lot of school and personal things im doing at the moment, so uploads might not be super regularly! as always, i WILL post on my twitter when i do update, @fruitpirates. thank you so much for being here, and i hope you enjoy this next work! </p>
<p>(p.s. - l'appel du vide is french and translates to "the call of the void")</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>